Tofu Man
by Naxelle
Summary: Tofu Man : Chapitre 2 !  Heero mange des club sandwich et ça lui convient, Wu Fei aimerait qu'il fasse plus attention à ce qu'il ingurgite et en bon ami et collègue l'emmène dans un magasin bio. Heero surenchérit en l'emmenant en retour dans un pizzera
1. Tofu Man

**Disclaimers : **Même après les avoir enfermés dans une pièce secrète dans la cave de mon immeuble, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Duo est un hippie, Heero mange des clubs sandwichs, Trowa est pizzaiolo et Wu Fei tente d'enseigner les principes du bouddhisme à ses compères ! Quel joyeux bordel ! Si vous avez faim ne lisez pas cette fic !

* * *

Tofu Man

C'était une petite ruelle lumineuse bordée de platanes.

Au bout de la ruelle il y avait un carrefour, sur la place un marché ou les vendeurs alpaguaient les passants en leur promettant des offres exceptionnelles sur leurs étals.

Caché dans un angle il y avait le petit magasin d'alimentation biologique.

La boutique ne paie pas de mine, quelques marches en pierre pour atteindre l'entrée, un petit carillon suspendu devant la porte, une enseigne à la peinture écaillée : « Le Soleil Vert ».

« Wu Fei ça me surprend de toi, en plus je te dit que j'ai déjà mangé. »

Wu Fei Chang.

Au travail homme d'affaire impitoyable au regard d'acier, capable de colères froides et implacable lorsque son entreprise n'était pas réglée comme une horloge, strict et intransigeant, pas méchant mais inflexible.

Le cauchemar des secrétaires qui utilisaient le téléphone du standard pour leurs appels privés et des stagiaires qui prenaient des pauses cafés à rallonge au lieu de faire des photocopies !

Dans le privé adepte de la méditation, des balades en pleine nature et de cuisine raffinée mais végétale et biologique avant tout !

« Heero tu es mon meilleur élément mais ça me chagrine de te voir ruiner ta santé à manger des sandwichs fourrés au poisson intoxiqué aux métaux lourds et à la salade pleine de pesticides ! En plus ils sont emballés dans du plastique non recyclable ! »

Heero Yuy.

Directeur adjoint de la Chang Inc © et accessoirement un des meilleurs amis du PDG.

Inflexible, honnête et droit, entièrement dévoué à son travail, sait qu'il est le meilleur mais n'en tire pas vanité. Toujours pressé dans son quotidien mais toujours calme dans le ton de sa voix.

« Chang tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps, je dois retourner au bureau et finir de remplir les dossiers concernant notre rachat de la Catalonia Corp. Et puis ils sont très bon ces sandwichs ! Et tu vois bien que je suis en parfaite santé !

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans dix ans tu te demanderas pourquoi tu as autant de cholestérol, pourquoi tu as développé un diabète ou pire : un cancer.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ?

- Absolument pas. »

Le carillon au dessus de la porte tinta lorsque Wu Fei Chang la franchit, à l'intérieur de la boutique flottait une odeur d'épices et d'herbes séchées que le chinois huma avec bonheur.

Les rayonnages étaient bondés et apparemment il n'y avait ni clients ni personnel.

« Suis moi, dit Wu Fei, je vais te faire gouter un tel déluge de sensations gustatives que tes clubs sandwichs te semblerons être de vulgaires bouts de carton après ça !

- Tu peux essayer » Répondit Heero avec un demi-sourire.

Arrivé à la caisse le japonais s'impatientait.

« Il n'y a donc personne ici ? Pas d'employés ?

- C'est un petit magasin Heero, il n'y a que le gérant et il doit surement être occupé à faire de la mise en rayon, ont à encore trois quart d'heure de pause déjeuner de toutes façons.

- Je n'avais pas prévu d'en prendre autant pour tout dire.

- Nous aurons bouclé le dossier Catalonia ce soir ne t'en fait pas ! »

Alors qu'ils discutaient un jeune homme se glissa derrière la caisse et commença à scanner les articles déposés par le chinois.

Heero l'observa longuement.

Après avoir scanné l'employé de la tête aux pieds il murmura à l'oreille de son ami :

« Tu vas encore dire que j'y met de la mauvaise volonté mais ce type ressemble vraiment à une caricature de bobo écolo végétarien fumeur de substance illicites !

- Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Tu y mets vraiment de la mauvaise volonté ! Il à juste les cheveux longs ce n'est pas un crime, tiens, le petit Stevens de l'accueil il a une longue queue de cheval et tu ne lui fait jamais de remarque je sache !

- En même temps Stevens à des cheveux longs et un costume Armani ! Là je te parle d'un type qui à les cheveux longs, des lunettes de soleil dans une boutique déjà bien sombre et une chemise trois fois trop grande pour lui ! »

Chang Wu Fei eu un petit rire moqueur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je me souviens d'un jeune homme en école de commerce qui n'avait jamais vu un peigne de sa vie et portait des baskets jaunes dont même Uma Thurman dans « Kill Bill » n'aurait pas voulu ! »

Heero du admettre que son collègue marquait un point.

Il devait aussi admettre que ce souvenir lui donnait un coup de vieux.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Chang, dit le caissier avec un sourire plein de dents, je vous dit donc à la semaine prochaine ?

- Comme toujours monsieur Maxwell !

- Merci bien messieurs et bonne journée. »

Les deux compères sortirent dans la ruelle avec un petit sac en papier recyclé marron dans les mains.

« Si tu préfère ont peut très bien rentrer au bureau pour déguster tout ça comme ça nous pourrons travailler le différentiel concernant le rachat de Catalonia Corp, qu'en dit tu ?

- Excellente initiative ! »

...

Deux heures plus tard devant une masse de dossiers aussi épaisse que rébarbative Heero Yuy grimaçait ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Ce n'était pas le travail, il aimait son travail, ou en tout cas il l'assumait toujours.

Mais après avoir observé la chose sous tous les angles il du se résoudre à s'adresser à son patron.

« Chang ? »

Wu Fei savait que lorsque son ami l'appelait par son nom de famille la question était, sinon importante, au moins sérieuse.

« Oui Yuy ?

- Que sont ces petites choses blanches et molles à l'intérieur du sandwich que tu m'as acheté ? »

Le dénommé Chang pouffa, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Il contint difficilement son rire durant une longue minute, devant le regard mi-médusé, mi-offensé de son associé et ami et, après avoir essuyé une larme au coin de son œil il parvint à demander :

« Yuy, ta mère est japonaise et tu n'a donc jamais, au grand jamais gouté, vu ou même entendu parlé du tofu ? »

Heero leva un sourcil contrarié, pris au dépourvu.

« Non jamais. » Répondit-il froidement.

Le sourire de Wu Fei s'élargit encore plus.

« Et bien c'est fait ! C'est du Tofu !

- Ça n'a aucun goût !

- C'est normal, il faut qu'il soit préparé pour qu'il ait du goût, nature c'est plutôt fade, mais comme ce sandwich est déjà bien garni inutile de l'aromatiser, il sert juste à t'apporter des protéines et du fer.

- Pourquoi ne pas mettre une tranche de jambon à la place dans ce cas ?

- Parce que l'élevage de porc est extrêmement polluant, parce que ce sont des animaux à qui l'ont donne toutes sortes de saloperies à manger et qui se retrouve ensuite dans ton corps, en plus le tofu contient bien plus de protéines que la viande et sans graisses saturées ni OGM, d'ailleurs tu savais que les cochons avaient l'age mental d'un enfant de trois ans ? »

Le sourcil d'Heero s'était dangereusement rapproché de son œil pendant cette conversation. Il avait l'air de prendre son ami pour un fou, gentil mais fou.

Il secoua la tête et mordit dans le sandwich honnit.

Il du admettre que le mélange était divin : une moutarde finement relevée, des tomates fraiches et pleines de saveurs, rien avoir avec les machins rouge et pleins de flotte qu'il avalait habituellement ! Le pain avait un léger arôme de noisette grillé et il était moelleux, pour la première fois de sa vie il se rendit compte que la salade avait un goût, celle-ci était légèrement acidulée, il y avait de fines tranches de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du fromage mais il était sur que ça n'en était pas, des amandes effilées vinrent chatouiller son palais et il sentit également l'arôme léger et herbacée d'une sauce blanche aux épices.

« Effectivement le tofu n'a besoin de rien de plus. » Dit-il simplement.

Wu Fei sourit largement à l'entente de cette constatation.

« Mais ce soir je t'emmène dans une pizzeria !

- une pizzeria ? Répéta le chinois.

- une pizzeria oui ! Je connais le patron et sa cuisine est divine ! Tu verras que moi aussi je sais bien manger !

- Bon très bien, mais ça t'ennuierais beaucoup si j'invite un ami ?

- Un ami ? »

Heero fut piqué par la curiosité, durant les longues années qu'ils avaient passés ensembles depuis qu'il connaissait le chinois il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Heero Yuy, comme d'un ami. Il y avait bien eu des connaissances, des « gens sympa », des camarades de cours et bien entendu après les amis de sa femme, Hilde, mais jamais personne d'autre que Heero n'avait été proche de Wu Fei Chang au point de pouvoir être qualifié d'ami.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t-il sans pouvoir cacher sa suspicion.

« Je l'ai connu il y a bien longtemps, lorsque j'étais enfant pour tout dire, lors d'un des nombreux voyages d'affaires de mon père ! Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis des années et puis nous avons repris contact il y a plusieurs mois, d'ailleurs je dois admettre qu'il n'est pas étranger à mes prises de position en matière d'alimentation.

- Je croyais que c'était Confucius qui enseignait que l'homme était fait pour manger des graines et bla, bla, bla !

- Confucius à dit _"Quiconque a entendu les cris d'un animal qu'on tue ne peut plus jamais manger de sa chair." _mais avant de retrouver Quatre je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question de l'origine de la viande dans mon assiette.

- Quatre ?

- Oui, c'est le surnom que je lui donnais lorsque nous étions enfants, son père était un riche homme d'affaire musulman et pour se faire pardonner de ses absences incessantes il ramenait toujours quatre cadeaux à son fils, d'où le surnom de Quatre.

- Original, mais je m'étonne que tu ne m'en ai jamais parlé.

- Comme je te l'ai dit nous avons repris contact récemment, et puis je ne pensais pas que nous aurions l'occasion de nous revoir mais, le hasard faisant bien les choses, il se peut qu'il devienne notre principal client dans les prochains mois.

- C'est donc un diner d'affaires !

- Non ! C'est avant tout un diner pour se remémorer du bon vieux temps mais rien n'empêche de parler business aux alentours du dessert ! »

Heero sourit à son tour, le travail passait avant tout !

...

A 19h30 les trois hommes s'étaient rejoint devant un restaurant – pizzeria italien : _Il palazzo della quattro stagioni._

A l'intérieur un jeune homme bronzé aux cheveux auburn les accueillis :

« Heero mon ami ! Qu'elle joie de te revoir ! »

Il serra chaleureusement la main du japonais ainsi que celle de Wu Fei et son ami Quatre.

« Installer vous ! _Venite !_ Venez ! J'ai déjà préparé la table de monsieur Yuy, elle est un peu à l'écart du reste de la salle comme ça vous ne serez pas dérangés pour parler _lavoro, _pour parler affaires ! »

L'accent du jeune homme était léger mais présent et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de grands gestes lorsqu'il parlait.

Quatre sourit :

« Merci mais ne vous tracassez pas trop, ce sera avant tout un diné entre amis !

- Vous êtes les premiers amis que je vois diner en costume de grande marque monsieur...

- Winner. »

L'italien lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main et plongea ses yeux couleurs émeraude droit dans ceux du jeune homme blond.

« Et bien j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à votre repas monsieur Winner, installez vous, je vais vous cherchez la carte _dei vini_. »

Les trois hommes s'installèrent.

« Votre ami semble très sympathique monsieur Yuy.

- Il l'est, il a quitté l'Italie pour tenter sa chance ici et il à monté son entreprise tout seul, il est sur le point de créer sa propre marque de plats Italiens d'ailleurs.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce cher Quatre puisse beaucoup profiter des talents de... comment as tu dit qu'il s'appelait ?

- Barton. Trowa Barton.

- Trowa ? Amusant. Mais je suis désolé j'ai oublié de te prévenir, Quatre est vegan.

- Ve... Quoi ?

- Vegan. Renchérit Wu Fei.

- Je ne consomme aucun produit issue des animaux, expliqua Quatre, ni pour mon alimentation, ni dans ma vie quotidienne.

- Mais nous sommes venus dans votre voiture et les sièges étaient bien en cuir non ?

- En fibre d'aloe vera en fait, mais ça imite très bien le cuir ! Cela dit ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je me débrouille toujours au restaurant !

- C'est donc bien à cause de vous si Wu Fei me fustige du regard à chaque fois que je déballe une brandade de morue devant lui ! »

Quatre se contenta de rougir et de baisser légèrement la tête.

Mais les deux asiatiques éclatèrent de rire et se congratulèrent mutuellement par de petites tapes sur les épaules.

« Soyons sérieux, repris Heero, Wu Fei m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de nos services ?

- En effet je compte ouvrir une chaine de fast food bio et végétalienne et j'aurais besoin de votre service communication pour la faire connaître.

- C'est un peu audacieux. Dit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous croyez ? Pourtant les gens se rendent bien compte que la nourriture industrielle n'est pas bonne pour eux, qu'ils attrapent toutes sortes de maladies qui n'existaient pas quand leur grand parent se contentait de consommer ce qu'ils faisaient sortir de terre, je ne dit pas que ce sera facile bien sur, mais si l'on axe plus la campagne sur le coté « bio » ça plaira, et puis vous savez je pourrais vous faire gouter des plats qui vous feraient oublier l'absence de viande et de produits laitiers !

- Vraiment ? Je serais _curiosi_ de gouter ça ! » Dit Trowa qui venait leur apporter le menu.

Une fois de plus, Quatre rougit.

« Pardonnez moi d'avoir écouté votre conversation, je voulais juste vous apporter la carte, mais je tenais à vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter, ma sœur est allergique à beaucoup de chose et j'ai l'habitude de préparer des plats spéciaux, vous ne mourrez pas de faim à ma table monsieur Winner. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oh ! Excusez moi, voilà des clients ! _Buongiorno signorina ! _»

Et il s'éloigna pour accueillir une jeune femme qui venait de franchir la porte du restaurant.

« Et bien il est vraiment sympathique votre ami monsieur Yuy !

- Plutôt bel homme, bon cuisinier, qui a plutôt bien réussi dans la vie, capable de te préparer de bons petits plats adaptés à tes choix de vie, ne manquerait plus qu'il soit gay et je serais sur de te voir plus souvent Quatre ! » Dit Wu Fei avec un grand sourire.

Les oreilles de Quatre devinrent cramoisies et il donna l'impression d'avoir rétréci de quinze bons centimètres !

« Je suis désolé je n'ai aucune information à vous donner concernant sa sexualité, je ne le connais pas autant que ça ! » Répondit Heero comme si il annonçait qu'il ne savait pas si sa voiture était une Porshe ou une Lamborghini.

Quatre se surprit à regretter qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un diner d'affaires ! Il sentait bien le poids du regard vert posé sur sa nuque depuis le poste de travail ou Trowa pétrissait sa pâte à pizza et cela achevait de le rendre mal à l'aise.

Les _pasta_ à la crème ( de soja ) et aux algues marines fumées avaient succédées à la sélection de verrines aux tomates séchées, tapenade d'olive verte et noire, ( fromage de chèvre et noix pour Yuy ), crème de pois chiches aux épices méditerranéennes et caviar d'aubergines.

Et le diner ( chargé ! ) s'était tout de même mué en repas d'affaires, Heero prenait des notes, Quatre exposait ses souhaits en terme de publicité et Wu Fei proposait thèmes et supports.

Entre deux discussions techniques Trowa leur avait servi du lambrusco frais et des petits ramequins de soupe de tomates au basilic maison pour « faire glisser » avait-il dit.

Quand tous les clients furent partis, et toutes les autres tables nettoyées et alors que celles des trois hommes était envahis de croquis et de rapides études de marché, il leur apporta des digestifs ainsi que de la salade de fruits et quelques boules de sorbet maison.

« Il est déjà si tard ? S'étonna Quatre en regardant sa montre.

- Seigneur que la journée de demain va être dure, dit Wu Fei en baillant.

- Je vais demander l'addition.

- Non Heero ne vous dérangez pas, je sais qu'au départ vous n'aviez pas prévu de m'inviter à ce repas qui devait juste être un diner entre vous et votre meilleur ami, au final j'ai transformé cela en diner d'affaire, laissait moi donc régler la note pour me faire pardonner !

- Votre venu ne m'a posé aucun problème, pas plus que de parler affaire avec vous.

- J'insiste ! »

Sans le laisser tergiverser Quatre se leva et parti d'un pas rapide en direction du comptoir ou Trowa essuyait des verres d'un air absent.

Il eu un sourire sincère lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Quatre était apparu dans son champ de vision :

« _Signore _Winner j'espère que le repas vous a plu !

- C'était parfait monsieur Barton, un délice, je vous remercie sincèrement.

- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Trowa, « monsieur » c'est un peu trop pompeux !

- Uniquement si vous m'appelez Quatre !

- Quatre c'est votre _nome_ ?

- Un surnom qui me colle à la peau... C'est une longue histoire !

- J'espère qu'un jour vous reviendrez et que je pourrais l'entendre... Cette histoire.

- Si la cuisine est toujours aussi bonne attendez vous à me revoir ! »

Trowa pris la main de Quatre posée sur le comptoir et y déposa sa carte bleu ainsi que le reçu avant de lui refermer délicatement les doigts.

« Alors au plaisir, _signore_ Quatre.

- A bientôt... Trowa. »

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous à plu. Mais que fait Duo ? Me demande t-ont dans l'oreillette ! Il arrive point de crainte mes chers amis !

* * *

Petits bonus :

**« Le Soleil Vert » **est une référence au film du même nom.

**Le tofu **: est une sorte de pâte de soja très prisée des japonais et pouvant être préparé de milles et une façons.

Pour rappel : **Un végétarien** - Ne mange aucune chair animale ( donc ni viande, ni poisson )

**Un végétalien **- Ne mange aucun produit qui vient des animaux ( viande, poisson, lait, beurre, fromage, oeufs, miel... )

**Un vegan **- est un végétalien qui en plus n'utilise aucun produit ayant un rapport avec les animaux dans son quotidien ( pas de produit ménagers testés sur les animaux, pas de fourrure ou de laine... )

**_Il palazzo della quattro stagioni _**signifie : Le palais des quatre saisons, c'est une pizzeria qui existe réellement et dans laquelle mon conjoint travaille !


	2. Sourciliade d'olives noires

**Disclaimers : **J'ai eu beau les attachés avec de l'adhésif double face ils se sont échappés ! Et non, les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Duo est un hippie, Heero mange des clubs sandwichs, Trowa est pizzaiolo et Wu Fei tente d'enseigner les principes du bouddhisme à ses compères ! La réunion avec la présidente de la Catalonia corp. s'éternise, Wu Fei à faim, Quatre retrouve un ami d'enfance, Duo à plusieurs longueurs d'avance, que vais-je manger ce soir ?

* * *

Sourciliade d'olive noire

Duo Maxwell était un homme naturellement gentil, tout le monde était d'accord la dessus.

Calme, posé, cultivé peu enclin à l'orgueil ou à la rudesse.

Certains le prenait à tort pour un imbécile, avec sa manie de sourire à tout et son air à tendre l'autre joue, mais sous ces dehors Duo Maxwell était loin d'être bête.

Il arrivait dans la ruelle, la clé dans la main, les lunettes de soleil sur son nez, prêt à ouvrir sa boutique quand il vit qu'un client attendait déjà sur le petit perron de pierre qui marquait l'entrée du magasin biologique.

Duo se fendit d'un immense sourire et agita haut la main :

« Hey monsieur Chang ! »

Wu Fei Chang était en costume, comme toujours, noir, comme d'habitude !

« Monsieur Maxwell ! Justement je vous attendais, je suis un peu pressé pour tout dire.

- Un petit en cas avant de partir au boulot ?

- Ont peu dire ça. J'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui je n'aurais surement pas le temps de prendre de pause.

- C'est bien dommage, votre ami ne pourrait-il pas passer vous prendre quelques chose pendant la sienne ? Je ne serait livré qu'à partir de 10 heures et je n'ai plus les perles à la noix de coco que vous aimez tant, en plus je reçois également des flans à la banane et au chocolat noir.

- Mon ami... Heero ? Je ne sais pas si il aura le temps... Vous avez bien dit banane et chocolat ?

- Tout à fait monsieur Chang, un vrai délice, fondants à souhaits ! »

Le chinois tenta de chasser de son esprit des images langoureuses de bananes lentement recouvertes de chocolat fondu et de poudre de noix de coco, comme chacun sait essayer de ne pas penser à quelque chose est la meilleure manière d'y penser encore plus !

« Vous êtes diabolique avec mes papilles monsieur Maxwell ! »

L'intéressé rit avant de répondre :

« Vous n'avez qu'à me faire rapidement une liste de ce que vous prendrez pour déjeuner, je vous mettrai le tout de coté et quand votre ami arrivera il n'aura plus qu'à payer ! Et comme ça vous n'arriverez pas en retard au bureau.

- Oui, vous avez raison, je demanderais à Heero, faisons comme ça, je file alors !

- C'est ça ! »

Wu Fei se sauva en le remerciant encore une fois et Duo lui fit au revoir de la main.

Oui, Duo Maxwell était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Il mit la clé dans la serrure, rattacha ses cheveux et commença à organiser son magasin un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**…**

Heero tentait de se défiler :

« Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas prendre de pause pendant la réunion, tu as besoin de moi ! Ont a préparé ce différentiel ensembles.

- Ça ne prendra qu'une demi heure au plus !

- C'est une demi heure de trop.

- Heero je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et...

- Et tu parles avec ton estomac ! »

Wu Fei se dit que son ami n'avait pas tort et son esprit fut à nouveau détourné par des pensées emplies de chocolat et de fruits oblongs et jaunes.

« Je n'aurais pas le temps c'est clair et net. » Conclu Heero.

On frappa à la porte et la joute verbale fut interrompue.

Quatre Winner entra avec un sourire gêné :

« Pardon de te déranger Wu Fei, je sais que tu as une réunion aujourd'hui et que tu sera très occupé mais de toutes façons je n'ai rien à faire à mon hôtel alors je me suis dit que je pourrais revoir nos visuels avec tes assistants et passer la journée ici, et si tu n'est pas trop fatigué on pourrait sortir se soir, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Wu Fei sourit largement.

« Mais tu es le bienvenue mon ami ! »

Heero eu le sourire de l'homme qui venait de connaître l'illumination :

« Quatre n'a qu'à y aller !

- Aller ou ?

- Récupérer ton déjeuner ! »

Wu Fei dut admettre que c'était une bonne idée, Heero serait ainsi présent durant tout le différentiel et la présentation des options de rachat et ainsi Wu Fei n'affronterait pas seul Dorothy Catalonia, ou « la sourcière » comme il l'appelait a demi-mot.

Et Quatre ravi de pouvoir avancer sur son projet tout en rendant service à son ami accepta sans hésiter.

**…**

« Êtes vous nerveux Monsieur Yuy ? C'est votre cinquième café, ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé vous savez ? Dit Dorothy avec un large sourire.

- C'est vrai ça... Murmura Wu Fei, la tête plongée dans ses notes afin d'éviter le regarde de la « sourcière », la sorcière aux sourcils démoniaques !

- Pourquoi serait-je nerveux ? J'adore le café tout simplement !

- Savez vous que la Darlian & Peacecraft™ me propose le double de votre offre pour fusionner nos deux sociétés ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicules miss Catalonia ! Dit Wu Fei en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, vous savez très bien que jamais la D&P™ ne pourra vous apporter d'aussi larges bénéfices sur le long terme que la Chang Inc.© !

- Certes, mais je n'aime pas certaines closes de votre contrat.

- Elles sont non négociables ! Trancha Heero.

- Y comprit celle ou vous vous réservez le droit d'embaucher et de licencier des salariés de ma firme sans me demander mon avis ? Comprenez moi, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver avec un secrétaire aussi pète-sec que vous monsieur Yuy ! »

Le visage d'Heero resta impassible même si une image mentale dans laquelle il étouffait lentement la blonde sourcilière à mains nues se formait dans son esprit.

« Croyez bien que je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir une gorgone telle que vous au sein de cette société. Dit-il d'un ton égal.

- Cette réunion est loin d'être finie, si vous voulez vraiment fusionner nos deux entreprises il va falloir revoir beaucoup de choses, j'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu. » Dit elle avec un sourire encore plus large.

Le ventre de Wu Fei émit un gargouillis sonore et son propriétaire rougit furtivement.

« Peut-être devriez vous nous faire livrer quelque chose monsieur Chang, je ne pense pas que nous aillons fini à l'heure du déjeuner.

- J'appelle Quatre, dit Wu Fei à Heero, qu'il nous ramène plus de choses que prévu, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas nourrir nos hôtes !

- Vous êtes trop aimable ! »

**…**

Quatre entra dans la boutique en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce que Wu Fei lui avait dit au téléphone.

Il attrapa un chariot et commença à le remplir, étrange sensation que de faire des courses pour les autres quand il était habitué à ce qu'on en fasse pour lui.

C'est l'air un peu rêveur qu'il se présenta en caisse.

« Bonjour je viens chercher une commande pour monsieur Wu Fei Chang, il faudra ajouter sur sa note ce qui suit. »

Le gérant se retourna et servit au blond son plus beau sourire... Qui se décomposa pour laisser place à la surprise :

« Vous n'êtes pas japonais ! »

Curieuse manière de dire bonjour pensa furtivement Quatre.

« Vous êtes...

- Pas japonais oui ! Vous l'avez déjà dit !

- … Vous êtes...

- Seigneur son disque est rayé !

- Raberba Winner ? »

La surprise naquit également dans les yeux turquoises de Quatre.

Il observa le jeune homme : Pas encore trente ans, longue natte, sourire ultra brite et yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil.

...

...

...

Et la lumière fut !

« Devlin Ugolin Owen Maxwell ! Dit il avec un sourire sincère.

- Duo pour toi ! » Répondit l'intéressé.

Il se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras.

« Mon vieil ami ! Que fait tu ici ?

- Comme tu le vois, je tiens un magasin, et toi alors ? Je te croyait dans les émirats pour un bout de temps !

- Je suis venu rendre visite à un vieil ami, un autre vieil ami je veux dire ! »

Quatre regarda le jeune homme plus en détail.

Ils s'étaient connus au collège, en Angleterre, Quatre y avait été envoyé par son père afin d'y parfaire son apprentissage de l'anglais en plus d'y gagner le prestige d'être diplômé d'une école anglaise reconnue.

Il y avait rencontré Duo qui était bien vite devenu son meilleur ami.

Duo l'avait aidé à sortir de son cocon, à s'accepter, Duo lui avait appris à briser les interdits, tantôt faisant le mur de l'internat pour faire la tournée des bars ou une autre fois fumant un cigare volé derrière la cour.

Quatre se souvenait de tout même de la sensation âpre de la fumée dans sa gorge.

Duo était gay et s'affirmait, c'était à son contact que Quatre avait découvert son attirance pour les personnes du même sexe, c'était Duo qui lui avait arrangé son premier rencard avec un surveillant de sept ans son ainé et quelques années plus tard quand Duo était allé manifester avec des milliers d'autres militants contre les laboratoire de vivisection installés aux abords de la ville Quatre l'avait accompagné.

C'est ce jour là qu'étaient nées ses convictions en matière de protection animale et de respect du vivant, petit à petit il avait progressé dans sa démarche et Duo l'avait suivi.

Après le lycée ils étaient devenus colocataires étudiants et une fois leurs diplômes respectifs en poches Quatre avait du retourner au chevet de son père, gravement malade à cette époque, ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis ce moment là.

Quatre était heureux de voir que son ami n'avait pas changé, un peu plus grand, un peu plus fin, mais invariablement toujours le même !

A part...

« C'est quoi ces lunettes ?

- Oh ! Pas grand chose ! J'ai subit une petite opération, je vais devoir les porter durant la journée pendant encore deux jours grand maximum ! Mais ça à son avantage...

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Personne ne me reconnais avec ! Enfin, tu as été le seul.

- Les gens doivent être hypnotisé par tes yeux d'habitude, désolé de te l'apprendre mais il te donnent cinquante pour cent de ton charisme au moins ! Je ne t'ai reconnu que parce qu'on se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir appris à ne pas m'arrêter à cette particularité !

- Possible...

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es tu exclamé que je n'étais pas japonnais lorsque tu m'a vu ? »

Mais Quatre n'eut pas besoin que son ami lui réponde, un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux pétillait de malice.

« Mon ami Chang Wu Fei travaille avec un japonais, c'est lui qui m'a demander de venir récupérer leur repas ici, Heero Yuy qu'il s'appelle ! Tout à fait ton genre j'aurais du le remarquer, un esprit réglé comme une horloge dans un corps à damner un saint ! Et c'est lui qui devait venir ici à la base... je suis sur que tu n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire !

- Ah parce que tu as déjà vu un vendeur d'alimentation biologique en bottillons cirés, jean bootcut et chemise blanche toi ? Bien sur que j'ai tout prévu ! D'habitude c'est sarouel et polo indien, les clients aiment bien que je me conforme à leur idée du bobo végétarien, les clichés ont la vie dure décidément ! »

Quatre rit aux éclats.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire des deux compères.

Quatre commença à ranger les achats dans des sacs.

« Tu vas vraiment porter tout ça ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Monsieur Chang t'as demandé d'acheter tout ça ? Demanda le natté.

- Il a une réunion qui s'éternise, il m'a dit de ramener de quoi nourrir sept personnes.

- Je vais t'aider à tout ramener, de toute façons je comptais fermer plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

**…**

« Monsieur Chang, c'est monsieur Winner à la réception accompagné d'un certain monsieur Maxwell, il disent qu'ils vous apportent votre commande.

- Merci Miss Noin, j'arrive »

Il était déjà seize heure et la faim se faisait grandement sentir, la réunion avait bien avancé, Wu Fei avait du renoncer à certaines closes du contrat de rachat de la Catalonia corp. Mais il se savait gagnant, plus que quelques papier à remplir et signer.

Il se leva en lissant les plis de son costume.

« Veuillez m'excuser, on vient de m'apporter de quoi nous faire une petite collation, histoire de terminer ce tumultueux accord sur une note positive ! »

Dorothy lui sourit à nouveau et Wu Fei se demanda si elle n'avait pas la mâchoire engourdie à force !

« Ce serait avec plaisir monsieur Chang. »

Quatre l'attendait dans le couloir attenant avec une desserte remplie de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

« C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, dit Wu Fei

- Ce n'est rien mon ami, de plus cette petite sortie à été très productive ! »

Wu Fei le regarda sans comprendre, cherchant à lire entre les lignes.

Il remarqua Duo appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, occupé à fouiller dans ses poches.

« Et merci à vous monsieur Maxwell, vous n'auriez pas du vous déplacer.

- Que ne ferait on pas pour son plus fidèle client ! Et comme le hasard fait parfois bien les choses il se trouve que je connais très bien Quatre, c'est un ami, et comme dit l'adage : les amis de mes amis...

- Vraiment ? » Fit Wu Fei surpris.

Quatre eu un sourire sincère et expliqua brièvement à Wu Fei son passé commun avec Duo.

« D'ailleurs si cela ne t'ennuie pas nous pourrions convier Duo au restaurant avec nous ce soir ? Histoire de parler du bon vieux temps ! Et tu pourrais aussi inviter Heero, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas retourner au restaurant de monsieur Barton ? Mais cette fois pas question de parler boulot, ce sera vraiment entre amis !

- Pourquoi pas, Heero est quelqu'un de plutôt casanier et il sera difficile de le détourner du travail mais je pense qu'il serait bon de se changer les idées après cette signature de contrat houleuse !

- Alors on se retrouve vers dix-neuf heures trente ? Histoire que chacun ait le temps de se changer, Duo m'a invité à boire un café en attendant, ont a tellement de choses à se raconter !

- C'est entendu. »

Wu Fei entra dans la salle de réunion en poussant le chariot métallique devant lui.

« Seigneur il y a des canapés à la tapenade noire ? Je vous avoue que je suis beaucoup plus encline face à cette fusion lorsque je vois comment vous nourrissez vos hôtes ! » Dit Dorothy avec bonheur.

Wu Fei lança un sandwich à Heero avec un clin d'œil.

« Tiens, lui dit-il, du tofu, vu que je sais que tu adore ça ! »

Heero fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas : la blague resterait entre son ami et lui.

Pendant de longues minutes ont entendit plus que des bruits de mastications et le ronronnement des estomacs satisfaits !

Dorothy se léchait les doigts, son adjoint dégustait des tapas avec un ravissement non feint, Wu Fei s'essuyait le menton après s'être régalé de cannellonis de seitan à la sauce tomate provençale et Heero n'avait pas perdu une miette de son sandwich.

« Aurons nous souvent droit à des réunions gourmandes de ce genre à l'avenir, ce serait un plaisir !

- Peut être, signez déjà les contrats et je verrai ce que je peux faire ! » Répondit Wu Fei en se jurant que plus jamais la blonde ne franchirait la porte d'un de ses bureaux une fois que toute cette paperasse serait remplie.

A dix-sept heure trente, enfin, tous le monde était parti.

Wu Fei s'étira dan son fauteuil en simili cuir et étouffa un bâillement.

« Pas fâché que la sorcière aux sourcils de l'enfer soit enfin partie !

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Répondit Heero, j'ai cru que j'allais lui faire avaler son contrat page par page quand elle à tenté d'ajouter un zéro au chèque pour la treizième fois ! Je suis exténué, une douche et au lit, un weekend ne sera pas suffisant pour rattraper cette journée !

- Pas de lit pour toi ce soir Yuy, comme tu l'as dit demain nous sommes en weekend alors ont peux bien prolonger la journée encore un peu non ? Quatre nous invite à diner.

- Pour parler de ses maquettes ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de visualiser les derniers plans que mes assistants ont laissés, il veut qu'on y soit à qu'elle heure ?

- Pas de boulot ce soir Yuy ! C'est un diner informel alors tu es prié de lâcher le costume !

- Arrête de m'appeler « Yuy », et si c'est informel je devrais peut-être vous laisser entre amis tu ne crois pas ?

- Justement, tu es mon ami ! En plus Quatre à invité quelqu'un, ce serait l'occasion de te socialiser un peu !

- Je suis suffisamment sociable avec des clients toute la journée, j'ai le droit d'être un ermite le weekend !

- Il veut que nous retournions manger dans ta pizzeria, _Il pallazo de... _Je sais plus quoi ! »

Heero eu la vision fugitive de lasagne maison, de panna cotta aux fruits rouges, de gnocchis recouverts de strachino fondu et de vin blanc sec.

« Bon à quelle heure tu as dit qu'il voulait qu'on y soit ? »

* * *

Pas de notes cette fois-ci, mais en route pour le chapitre trois : Tempe(h)st !

J'espère que le fait que j'écrive les chiffres en toutes lettres n'a pas trop gênée la lecture, je l'ai fait inconsciemment !


End file.
